


Palafico

by Pandaland123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Everybody else is only mentioned, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Sort Of, They dont actually have sex, and renjun is very in love, because why not, dw tho, emphasis on attempt, i don't really know what the point of this was, i focused on the perudo part a bit too much lol, if you dont know how to play perudo, it sounds like pure porn but it's not???, renjun and donghyuck play perudo, renjun is a 2010 avril lavigne fan, theyre so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaland123/pseuds/Pandaland123
Summary: “Again, let’s play again,” He grabs the cup from the middle, pouring out the discarded dice onto the table so they can put them back into their own cups. “I’ll actually beat you this time,”“Are you so sure about that, Hyuck?” Renjun quirks an eyebrow, hand already covering the top of the cup ready to shake it.“You’re about to see a true display of skill,” He’s confident he can beat Renjun this time, it’s not like Renjun’s even that good. He just hasn’t gotten serious yet. Once Renjun witnesses his God level Perudo powers, he’s going to have that smug look wiped off his face.“Well, if you’re so sure, you wouldn’t mind raising the stakes?”Or: Renjun is dumb and in-love with Haechan, so when they decide to up the stakes in their game of Perudo, of course it turns into a strip game.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Palafico

Rattle. Rattle. Rattle.

Cups slam against the balcony table that they’re sharing, and they meet eyes.

Hands cupping so Renjun can’t peek at his hand, he lifts the cup just so. Underneath is his one and only die, the three little white dots facing upward and he’s going first.

“Palafico. One three,” Donghyuck says after a second of tense silence. Renjun has one die, with just two of them it’s easy to remember how many there are. Not like playing with all seven of them, when Donghyuck can hardly remember his own hand let alone everyone else’s. But everyone else was back in their rooms, having grown bored after the first two rounds and Mark was dragged off by Johnny to go hang out with their 127 hyungs.

“Two threes,” Renjun counters, which, there’s no way.

“Dudo!” He grabs his own cup as the words leave his mouth, exposing his hand. And Renjun just smirks, pulling away his cup and revealing his own die. “How?!”

“Luck baby,” Renjun, also, has a three.

“There’s, like, a one in six chance,” This is just unfair. He’s lost the last three games and he thought he’d finally gotten Renjun into a corner, but apparently the sun was shining down on him today. Even though the sun had gone down ages ago and the balcony would be pitch black if it weren’t for the candles lit on the half wall overlooking the city. It was such a pretty hotel, and the views were magnificent. Hot too, even with the sun gone they were sat in t-shirts and shorts.

“What can I say? I’m the Perudo master,” Renjun looks far too smug for Donghyucks liking.

Jaehyun had actually introduced them to the game. The set they were playing with had been bought in a little store in the market they’d been to yesterday. It wasn’t the most high-quality set, Jaehyun’s mother had one with proper leather cups and pretty patterns printed on them, whereas they were playing with soft plastic that had barely legible inscriptions along the rims. But Renjun and Donghyuck had been hooked.

Chenle, as the most competitive in the group, had also been quite into it, especially with how fast paced it was once you got into the swing. However, as their numbers dwindled, he’d left to go back to his room with Jisung. It was supposed to be just one more game after the rest had left, but one game turned into two, which turned into five and now they were still here.

“Again, let’s play again,” He grabs the cup from the middle, pouring out the discarded dice onto the table so they can put them back into their own cups. “I’ll actually beat you this time,”

“Are you so sure about that, Hyuck?” Renjun quirks an eyebrow, hand already covering the top of the cup ready to shake it.

“You’re about to see a true display of skill,” He’s confident he can beat Renjun this time, it’s not like Renjun’s even that good. He just hasn’t gotten serious yet. Once Renjun witnesses his God level Perudo powers, he’s going to have that smug look wiped off his face.

“Well, if you’re so sure, you wouldn’t mind raising the stakes?” Renjun suggests, an evil glint in his eye. And Donghyuck is never one to back down from a challenge. _Especially_ if it’s Renjun challenging him.

“What did you have in mind?” So far, they’ve just been playing for the chance to gloat over each other, which was honestly incentive enough in Donghyucks books. “Shots?”

Renjun shakes his head. “I don’t think we’ve got anything other than beer,” Or any shot glasses, but Donghyuck isn’t averse to chugging soju straight from the bottle. “I was thinking more like every time you lose a die, you lose a piece of clothing,”

“Strip-rudo?” Donghyuck can’t help saying, but the idea rolls around in his brain. It’s not like they’ve never seen each other without their shirt on or something, not after how long they’ve been living together and all the times they’ve had to change in the same room. Plus, Donghyuck isn’t a prude, he can shuck off a couple layers in front of his bandmate. “Sure, not like it’ll matter anyway, because you’re going down,”

Renjun doesn’t say anything, vigorously shaking his dice and performing the Perudo version of a rugby smack down. Donghyuck follows, about to peak when Renjun says, “Wait!”

“What?” He watches as Renjun retrieves his phone, pairing it to his little Bluetooth speaker.

“What do you wanna listen to?” They spend a few moment’s deliberating over which playlist fits the vibe (and also which playlists are complete and utter dogshit _cough cough_ ).

(“This one, it’s kinda mellow,” Renjun clicks on the third one down.

“Renjun, these songs are all a three out of five stars _at best_ ,” The other boy looks offended.

“I know you like it,”

“I don’t like it,”

“You do!”

“I don’t!”

“You were literally listening to this song in the en suite two days ago!”

“No, I wasn’t!”

“You so were, I can hear you singing whilst I’m trying to sleep! I swear, it sounds like you’re performing your own personal concert in there, you were really belting it out,”

“You can talk, I could hear you singing Avril Lavigne’s entire discography _over the shower spray_ ,”

“I don’t listen to Avril Lavigne!”

“I have video evidence of you singing What The Hell,” Donghyuck deadpans.

“You were recording?!”

“So, you admit it?”)

Once they finally agree on something to listen to, it’s back to the game at hand and Donghyucks hand is looking… Well, it could be better.

“Four sixes,” Donghyuck has no sixes, but he does have a one so unless Renjun has three of them, which Donghyuck doubts because Renjun is a total bluffer (the number of times he starts a bet on a number he doesn’t even have is enough to give Donghyuck a headache).

“Five sixes,” He says instead because it’s the first round and why not?

“Six sixes,” Renjun counters and there’s no way Renjun’s entire hand is just filled with sixes. Although his luck throughout the night suggests that he honestly could.

“…Dudo,” He hesitates, but he can’t exactly say seven sixes and he’s pretty confident that there aren’t actually six sixes between them. He lifts his cup. “I’ve got one,”

“Huh,” Renjun lifts his cup. “I’ve only got four,” He clicks his tongue as Donghyuck offers him the discard dice cup (for those just tuning in- discarded dice go in an opaque cup so that players can’t see how many dice are left in the game).

“Do I get to pick what you take off?” Donghyuck asks jokingly (and because he’s a disgusting flirt who make Renjun want to combust every time he opens his God damn mouth, not that he’s telling Donghyuck that).

“No, you pervert,” Renjun kicks off his shoes.

“Do shoes really count? I mean, they’re _shoes_ ,”

“They’ll count when they meet your face if you don’t stop complaining,” Renjun gathers up his dice in his cup.

“Violence is never the answer, Renjun,”

“I vividly remember a certain someone tackling me to the floor of our hotel room,” That was three days ago and Renjun was still salty because he’d bruised his elbow on the wooden bed frame. Donghyuck had profusely apologised but, well, if there was one trait that the two of them shared, it was being petty.

“I said I was sorry!”

“Yelling is never the answer, Hyuck,” Renjun shakes his head, the loud sound of his dice hitting the cup drowning out any response Donghyuck can come up with, who just sighs and does the same with his own cup.

Three ones, a two and a four.

“Four fours,” Renjun starts since he lost the last round. Perfect.

“Five fours,” Donghuck counters, he expects Renjun will call his doubt.

“Six fours,” He says instead, and it makes Donghyuck pause. Surely Renjun knows that he’ll call Dudo on that bet, so he must be pretty confident in his hand. Unless he’s counting on Donghyuck having a high hand, which he does, but if Renjun doesn’t have any…

“Dudo,” He lifts his cup. “I’ve got four,”

Renjun lifts his cup. “I’ve got two,” And then he shakes the discard cup at Donghyuck like the other had done just moments ago like a taunt. Donghyuck huffs as he pops one in the cup.

“Almost,” He says.

“Almost, but not quite,” Renjun smiles. “And an item of clothing?”

He pulls off his over shirt, an open Hawaiian button up, and dumps it unceremoniously on the floor. “You’re still not winning,”

“Neither are you,” Renjun points out.

They roll again.

“Three twos,” When they play all together as a group, the bets are far higher and the rounds are longer, since they have thirty-five dice between them at the very start. With just the two of them, they had ten dice between them, so he tries to go low with the starting bet.

“Four threes,” Renjun counters, sneaking a second look under his cup.

“Five threes,” The response is almost immediate, and he tries to feign confidence. He really hopes Renjun actually has threes.

“Dudo,” Renjun reveals his hand to be… a two, a six and two fives.

“Why did you even bet threes?” Donghyuck whines. Renjun shrugs, a playful smile on his face as he nicks one of Donghyuck’s dice to pop into the discard cup.

“You’re so gullible, Hyuck,” He teases.

“You’re so annoying,” He continues to moan.

“Come on, it isn’t strip-udo if no one shows any skin,”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, hands grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it up over his head, although it gets stuck and the sunglasses he forgot to unhook from his neckline clatter to the ground. After a moment of wrestling with his shirt, which is pretty (read: _very_ ) embarrassing, he manages to get it off and plop it down with his other shirt.

Without his shirt, more of his pretty tan skin is revealed and Renjun hopes his face isn’t aflame because oh God, Donghyuck really is breath taking. And when he looks up to the older boys’ face, he has this stupid little smirk on his face like he _knows_ that Renjun was checking him out.

“Like what you see?” He jokes and it’s a _joke_. Because Donghyuck is like that, he flirts mindlessly and it’s all so easy for him. Renjun makes a sort of choking sound and he thinks he actually has _caught on fire_.

“Yeah right,” He manages. “Stop flexing your muscles and get ready to lose,”

Again, they roll, but before they can peek, Renjun finds himself speaking without really thinking it through. “Shouldn’t the winner get something?”

“Huh?” Donghyuck is slouched casually in his chair, the soft glow of the candles making his eyes shine and looking somewhat ethereal against the backdrop of the moon, the balcony has pretty purple flowers crawling along the ledge and hanging from the trees, so they overhang their view creating an almost canopy just outside their window.

“Shouldn’t the winner get something?” He repeats, in case Donghyuck actually hadn’t heard him. “Because if we both have to take our clothes off, aren’t we basically both getting punished,”

“Like what?”

“How about the loser has to do something of the winners choice?” He suggests and Donghyuck, because he’s competitive and always ready to accept an extra layer to the challenge, accepts.

Donghyuck isn’t actually very good at Perudo, even if he doesn’t admit it. He never thinks about probability and his poker face is non-existent. Which is surprising. Or, at least, it surprises Renjun because he can never tell what Donghyuck is thinking normally. Donghyuck is so good at keeping his cards close to his heart and if life was a game of cheat, his hand would be gone without getting called out once. So, Renjun wonders why he can’t school his expression when it comes to something as dumb as a game of dice.

And so, the next round starts.

“One one,”

“Two ones,”

“Three ones,”

“Four ones,”

“Dudo,”

Renjun takes off his snap back.

“This is so unfair, you have way too many extra items of clothing,” Donghyuck complains, even though this means they’re back on an even playing field in terms of the actual game.

“Maybe you should accessorise more,”

Slam. Their cups hit the table in unison.

Renjun looks at his hand, two ones, one two. Good.

“Three twos,” Donghyuck looks at his own hand again at Renjun’s declaration. Then at Renjun, then at his hand and then at Renjun again. So… No twos then? Donghyuck likes playing the game fast, so if he’s pausing it means he’s probably stuck on what to say.

“Four twos,” He doubts Donghyuck actual has any twos, but he could have a one. Should he call his doubt or guess higher?

“Dudo,”

He reveals his three twos (or, well, one two and two wild cards, but isn’t it all the same?).

Donghyuck looks at his hand, then peaks at his own hand under the cup. He lifts it to reveal two sixes and a four. “I had nothing,”

“You should’ve bet sixes,”

“I didn’t think you’d call my bluff,” He laughs, unclasping his necklace and laying gently on the table before popping another die with the rest of the eliminated dice.

“Why didn’t you take your necklace off before your shirt?” Renjun asks, amused by Donghyucks ridiculousness.

“Honestly, it’s so hot out here I don’t really mind taking off my shirt,”

In the candlelight, the slightest sheen of his skin can be seen on his neck. There’s air conditioning inside the hotel, but it was so nice out they couldn’t resist the cute little balcony. They’ll be back in Korea soon enough anyway, so they might as well make the most of it.

Renjun loses the next round and Donghyuck laughs as the boy removes his bracelet. Despite having the same number of dice left, he’s far more undressed because Renjun hasn’t _actually_ taken any clothes off.

And Donghyuck loses, but he doesn’t actually take anything off because “Injunnie, don’t my sunglasses count?”

Which, no they don’t, because he’s already taken those off. They weren’t even really wearing them to begin with. But he pouts cutely and Renjun gives in easily.

“Palafico,” Donghyuck calls again because this is his last die, and he might as well make it count. “One five,”

“Dudo,” Renjun says, revealing his four and six.

And Donghyuck, in turn, reveals his five. Which leaves them on an even playing field, except for the fact it’s Renjun’s turn to call palafico, meaning Donghyuck has to play whatever number the younger boy does.

They shake their dice again and it feels unnecessarily tense for a friendly game of Perudo. Donghyuck thinks maybe they should’ve switched out the soft K-R&B for one of those intense sound tracks you hear during a final boss battle, make this into some Yu-Gi-Oh! level shit.

“Palafico. One one,” Which leaves Donghyuck with one choice.

“…Dudo,” Donghyuck lifts his cup, it’s the moment of truth, his singular five is out in the open and he _knows_ before he sees, because Renjun has that dumb look on his face like he already knows he’s won.

The cup comes up and of course, it’s a one.

“This game is rigged,” Donghyuck says. “Palafico doesn’t even work with two people. There was no way I could win,”

“Unless I bluffed,” Renjun says. “Or you, say, happened to have the same number as me,”

“But no one would ever bluff on that round-“ Renjun cuts him off.

“Apart from you, literally three rounds ago,”

“Hey! I was still learning,” He pouts. Renjun laughs, pouring out the dice so he can sort them back into the right colour cups. “Aren’t you supposed to make your request, winner?”

Renjun had forgotten. He had gotten caught up in their little game of strip-rudo and he had said that hadn’t he? He looks at Donghyuck, considering. He knows what he wants, but he doesn’t know how to ask. This game is stupid and fun and what he want’s is a little more than all that.

Here, tucked away in the little bubble of their balcony, the city seems so far away. It’s almost like their own little secluded island away from the hum and buzz of life. Everything goes so fast, especially in the idol life. They’re always rushing from one place to the next, always preparing for the next big thing, but this, here, feels like a moment free from all of that. They’re just Renjun and Donghyuck. And maybe he’s making this all a bit too deep or whatever, but he treasures this, this moment outside of the flow of time playing a little meaningless game together and having all of their responsibilities lifted from their shoulders.

Renjun wants to ask. He’s afraid he’ll break the moment, but he wants it so bad.

“I want…” Donghyuck is completely focused on him. Sweet, sweet Donghyuck who whines too much and always manages to press his buttons, even if he can never really be annoyed because it’s Donghyuck and that’s just how Donghyuck is. “A kiss,”

Donghyuck blinks.

“What?”

“You don’t have to,” Renjun reassures. “I wouldn’t like- pressure you using a game or something-“

“I don’t think I heard you right, can you just, repeat it?”

“A kiss,” He doesn’t hesitate this time because otherwise he knows he’ll say something else to deflect and he doesn’t think he’ll ever have the courage to ask again. It has to be now.

“I thought you said that,” Donghyuck laughs awkwardly. “You know, you didn’t have to make that your reward for winning,” He’s getting up out of his chair and holy shit this is really happening. “You could’ve just asked,” And Renjun might’ve mistaken it for confidence if he couldn’t see the way Donghyucks fingers play with his shorts as he moves or the slight apprehension in his eyes.

“You don’t have to-“ It’s Donghyucks turn to cut Renjun off.

“I want to,” He assures, and all of a sudden Renjun has a lapful of the boy he’s been crushing on since his literal debut.

Donghyucks hands move to his face, closing the gap between them slowly until there’s just an inch of space separating them. They stay like that for a second, just breathing each other in, eyes searching, searching, searching. Renjun’s breath hitches and Donghyuck must find whatever it is he wanted because he finally, _finally_ leans all the way in. The kiss is innocent, feather light. It doesn’t last long, either.

“Can I kiss you again?” Donghyuck asks, he seems almost scared under the moonlight.

“Yes,” The word comes out breathy and this time Donghyuck doesn’t hold back. The kiss is harder, deeper, fuller. Renjun lets his hands, that had been holding the arms of his chair, slide up Donghyucks biceps and over his back, still bare and oh so smooth. They go up, up, up to the little hairs at the back of his neck, that he plays with lightly. And then, they sink all the way into his hair, keeping him close. So close.

And then, because he thinks Donghyuck mentioned it once, he pulls a little, causing the older to whimper into the kiss. He tugs a bit harder and Donghyuck _moans_. Proper and breathless and seriously, was it possible to be anymore in love with this man?

In response, Donghyuck _grinds down_. And then they’re both moaning right into each other’s mouths and Renjun never wants this moment to end.

“Is this okay?” Donghyuck whispers, voice soft and delicate. Renjun feels a warm tingle run down his back and through his chest.

“Yes, yeah, yes,” He gets out, because this is definitely okay. Renjun would be okay if they could spend the rest of time here, with Donghyuck, soft, gorgeous, beautiful, kind, stupid Donghyuck.

The kissing resumes, Donghyucks lips are delicate and plush, but demanding. Renjun had always imagined that he would be just as _difficult_ in these situations as he was normally. His hands move to pull at Donghyucks ear lobes, smoothing up his helix. He never imagined he would ever have his friend in this way and now that he did, now that he could he felt entirely overwhelmed. He wanted to touch Donghyuck everywhere, he wanted to feel every inch of skin he could.

Donghyuck ruts his hips experimentally again. Renjun bucks up into him, which only spurs him on, they’re kissing breaking into hard panting as Renjun grips Donghyucks thighs, feels the plush skin and digs his fingers into the slight layer of fat there. He drags his hands over whatever of Donghyucks arse he can reach and massages his back muscles.

They’re getting closer and closer and Renjun almost wants to be embarrassed because he’s coming in his pants but Donghyuck is following after him just seconds later. They don’t move though, wandering hands settle in a cosy embrace. Donghyuck rests his cheek on Renjun’s shoulder.

Silence washes over them, but it’s not the bad kind of silence.

There’s just calm. Like soft waves washing over the sand and the gentle caress of the wind.

They’re bubble remains, encasing them in their own little world. Tomorrow, they will wake up and face the world, but today- tonight, they can just be them. They can just be Donghyuck and Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> so i've never actually played perudo with only two people, but you can lol  
> also i'm so sorry if you don't know how to play perudo cause i offered no explanation on how the game works ://
> 
> but i hope you liked it, even if it was kinda poinless lmao i have no clue what the plot was  
> have a good morning, day or night :))


End file.
